1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method in which the position of taking, for example, an identification photograph is automatically adjusted, and to a recording medium and a program to be used in the apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known identification-photograph taking apparatuses, an operation of taking an image and an operation of printing the taken image are automatically performed for convenience of users. That is, the users can easily obtain an identification photograph simply by entering a predetermined booth, sitting on a stool installed in the booth, and inserting coins corresponding to a predetermined charge.
However, the users must adjust the height of the stool before the image-taking operation in order to align the eye level with a predetermined level.
In spite of the above adjustment, photographs are sometimes finished undesirably, for example, the eye level of an image of a subject is not properly aligned, or the image of the subject is too large or too short with respect to an image-taking area specified for an identification photograph.